


Hit and Miss

by voleuse



Series: Archery Lessons [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two archers practice, side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _BtVS_ S3, pre-Graduation Day.

_Thunk_.

Faith eyed the newly pierced bullseye, and the arrow impaled through its center.

"I could've made that shot," she said, but the archer didn't say a word.

She eyed him for a second, then aimed at her own straw bundle, shot, and missed. "Fucking longbow," she muttered.

No response from the pretty boy to her left.

"You come here often?" she asked. "Mayor said all sorts of supernatural beasties drop by this range, but I've never seen anyone but me."

Silence. A bowstring creaked.

_Thunk_. Bullseye again.

"I'm killer with a crossbow," Faith explained, attempting to emulate his form. "But the Mayor thought I should 'expand my horizons,' or some shit like that." Aim. Shoot. _Crunch_.

"At least I hit the target this time, right?"

The only response was a quirk of his lips, and another arrow's whir.

_Thunk_.

Faith swaggered to the archer's side, noting a full quiver and a nice ass. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

His hair shimmered as he nocked another arrow, and it reminded her of B, a little.

_Thunk_.

"Hey," and she grabbed his wrist, licked her lips. "Can you teach me to shoot like that?"

He smiled.


End file.
